Just Tonight
by shavra
Summary: Klaus gone and happily-ever-after ready to start, Stefan turns Elena... but Elena's switch goes off. Stefan can't handle it, but what will  let's be honest, the true hero and the one to drool over  Damon do? Post season 2. Not sure about the rating.
1. Night Time

Alright. I have no idea how this will turn out. I've written a lot of stuff, but published none. Nowhere. Nervous. Tomato face.

I hate Stefan. If you have a problem with that, don't read. I have no BETA. The rating M is for strong language for now, but I'm all for... rape, abuse, wild sex... and stuff. So expect nothing. Also, I got a little bit carried away, so it might be long. Or it might be too short. Okay, I'll stop babbling now. I need to continue this to 6000 words at least, but I have so many ideas and I'd love to hear what you guys think of it. A million epic thank you's if you read and... let me know you've read it in any way. Hugs and all that shit!

* * *

><p>„It's eight o'clock and once again, we start with astonishing news. A village nearby has witnessed a cruel animal attack with, once again, more than one victims. Having devastated people our very own Mystic Falls for years and extremely severely for the last week, causing in more than ten deaths – and according to some sources, periodically since Mystic Falls was founded – the beast seems to have started travelling. With more than fifty victims in Mystic Falls, it might be the beginning of hell for the village south of Mystic Falls, named-"<p>

„South," Damon repeated as the TV was shut down. „So she's moving south." He had been leaning against the sofa Stefan was sitting on – who was now rubbing his temples. „And they're getting on to prior attacks," Damon added. He had been rocking the sofa, eyes burning with excitement; he'd been like a kid looking at a show where they were just announcing winners of some toys they'd been giving out.

Stefan looked ashamed. Devastated. Sad. His face was a mix of a lot of negative emotions… he looked like he had just witnessed a death. Looking aimlessly at the black screen, he slowly got up and walked to Damon, who was pouring some bourbon to a glass. He raised his eyes to Stefan and picked up a second glass, reaching it in his direction. "Want some? Your alcoholic behaviour has severely gotten out of hand in the past week, though. I should list you up for AA, actually. You can't put it on controlling the cravings forever, Ste-"

"Shut up," Stefan said gloomily. "Damon, we need to talk."

Damon smirked and leaned on the end table with a few bottles and glasses. "Oh, is this about me being mean to you again? That's called an eternity of _misery_," he finished, his tone dark.

"I want you to kill Elena," Stefan wailed.

That caught Damon off-guard. He almost dropped his glass and spilled the bourbon on the table when bouncing back to the table. He ignored it and looked at Stefan. "Are you even serious?"

"Dead," he replied and Damon still eyed him as he was expecting him to burst into laugh and say that Damon's getting gullible. He remained serious and Damon looked down on the floor, words having escaped him – like he was expecting to find them there. "Why would I do that now, brother?"

"Because I can't do it!" Stefan shouted, getting the vampire features, proving he is, indeed, upset. "You have the switch turned off anyways… I can't do it." He looked at Damon, a mixture of anger, pain and plead. "I still love her, monster or not."

Damon shook his head, as if the world would turn back to normal then again. "Are you really that fucking stupid?" he snapped. Oh, oops. He said it now.

Stefan looked at him in amazement, forgetting about Elena completely for a moment. "You haven't turned it off?"

"Of course I have," Damon sneered. "Just not… right now." He wasn't really sure why he even admitted it. He could've simply said no and possibly punched Stefan. Besides, he'd been pretty sure that Stefan knew… that everyone knew. Wait… did that mean Elena didn't know it as well? "It's your problem. Turn off your fucking switch yourself. Why would you kill Elena, anyway? I thought you two had that love-of-eternity-forever-in-love-idyll. Where did that go?"

"It died with Elena," Stefan groaned.

"It's your fault," Damon said right back.

Stefan yelped. It _was_ his fault.

He had sacrificed everything for his brother – that didn't even come to his mind. He was supposed to get free somehow – with Bonnie's help or with Damon's or Elena's or merely by a happy coincidence… he wasn't stuck with Klaus forever. He would make a mistake. Someone would rescue him. Something would happen. He cared for Damon too much to let him die when there was a way and he knew he wasn't stuck forever – besides, a hundred and forty five years had separated him from a vampire's nature and now he had the perfect excuse to have it. Deep down he knew it was wrong – or maybe vice versa, maybe deep down he knew it was his nature, but somewhere, he had this feeling for right and wrong. And this was wrong, yet it was his nature. He became what Klaus wanted him to and it took merely months for them to find him – Klaus had pissed off a lot of people. Or well – maybe not people per se, but still - a lot of witches, vampires and werewolves weren't all that happy with the Original. So Damon and Elena had gathered them all, ending in Bonnie locking him to the tomb – it was the best they could think of. Even an Original couldn't live without the blood. Klaus would survive, but once he was a wreck in some decades, they would finish him off somehow.

Everything had gone according to plan and one day, Elena had announced that she wants to turn. It had been a little bit after her birthday and she was getting a panic attack because of it. Damon had mocked her about being like 'that lame chick in Twilight', but Elena, though wondering when had Damon read that, ignored him and asked Stefan. She'd spent a month spreading the news amongst her friends and Jeremy, who all had different opinions about that, but Stefan had done it. He'd fed her his blood and snapped her neck a few hours later. They'd gone to a forest in Mystic Falls where she completed the transformation. They had all of it planned out: Stefan, having gradually strengthened himself with some human blood in the past few weeks – Damon had been way sceptical about the turn and didn't really hang with them two anymore, so they couldn't use his compulsion –, would compel the victim to forget, they would feed him or her some vampire blood to heal so that there would be no harm caused at all.

That's when things got bad. Elena, being sweet, loving, and adorable, a little badass - having all the qualities a girl could have, was supposed to be the same as a vampire. But she changed from the first drop of human blood she tasted. Stefan had to physically drag him from the compelled camper – though that was expected. What wasn't expected, was Elena to groan loudly and run away, causing destruction in the area. Her switch was off from the second she tasted the blood and with having been with the Salvatores for that long, she knew about the pros of being a vampire, so Stefan never found her. Damon neither, when Stefan had confessed that Elena ran. Damon was right – it was _all_ his fault. He should've never turned her; or, as a matter of fact, anyone that had a choice.

"I can't handle this," Stefan mumbled, staggering.

"Ah? What?" Damon said, drowning his scotch and pouring another glass right away.

"I'm leaving," he said slowly, looking at his feet. "Tonight." He obviously expected a response, but if none came in several minutes, he left the room, leaving Damon standing there… who came out with a response when Stefan had long left.

"And what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" he shouted to the closed door.


	2. Hell

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vamp Diaries. I wish I did though... I would own Damon then and that would be the end of my life outside the bedroom. Probably.

* * *

><p>A trail of steamy kisses were planted on his body as he slowly recovered from his dreams. Stefan smiled at the long strands of hair that moved to his stomach. He streched his arms and yawned. "Good morning, lovely," he whispered, placing a warm kiss on her head. Stefan glanced at her as he felt himself harden at the sight - a beautiful girl going down on him. He moaned slightly, knowing she could hear him perfectly clear, and gasped as he felt her fingers close on his hardened member. He closed his eyes, anxious for what he was teased into, to happen.<p>

He ruffled her silky hair as his low moans loudened as she continued to suck him off. "Yeah... oh fuck yeah..." he groaned, feeling his release coming in. As soon as he was off, he rolled them over quicker than meets the eye and slipped two fingers in her, pumping hard and fast. Soft moans that found his ears made him so hot he almost couldn't resist, but she'd teased him so it was payback time. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and slowed his pace to an agonisingly slow pace. She groaned loudly and arched her hips in an inhuman speed, looking to meet her release. "Come with me, Stefan..." she pleaded and before she could finish her sentence, she felt him fill her as much as he could, starting to pump faster than a human could, getting her off faster than he thought was possible. They moved in each other's rhythm, his mind stopping on the faint thought of what he'd missed out on for a hundred and forty five years - they were perfect for each other.

There had been no sign of Stefan whatsoever and Damon actually found himself... not missing, because he did truly hate Stefan - as he reminded his brother frequently, but more like in deficiency of someone - who could just as well be Stefan, as he was the only one who knew as much about Elena as he did - to discuss stuff with. He'd picked up a sorority girl for a night just to get his mind off everything else and dumped her almost immediately because she sickened him. _That_was new. Damon was used to having sorority girls for dinner - literally - but somehow, the intoxicated girl didn't even get him off. He thought about getting someone under compulsion and have her as a distraction like Andie had been - but dropped it before he could even think it through because he actually still didn't understand why he'd let her go just like that. She'd been his distraction, just a meaningless distraction, but the way she'd stayed even when she'd known that Damon simply used her - because Andie had been compelled not to spill his little secrets about him being dead and everything that came with it and not to be afraid of him. He'd been surprised about her snide remarks to Stefan and nearly shocked when she hadn't left the second Damon let her. She'd awoken something in Damon, something that he didn't want to deal with - emotions, feelings, all that shit. He should've ripped her to pieces, drain her, leave her body to rot... but he didn't. He cared. For a human. And that shit wasn't good. So he simply dropped the idea - he didn't want to dwell on what had happened back then and he didn't admit anything to himself about the situation for the sole reason of being scared as shit. It wasn't like him. And it was all Elena's doing. And Katherine's. He hated that little bitch so bad, yet the the one hundred and forty five years had ripped out a piece of his heart that had her name on it, even if his emotions were shut off. Maybe doppelgängers had a supernatural ability to arise feelings that wouldn't fade, he thought chuckling, drowning the twelfth glass of bourbon in the evening. He'd need a few more bottles for the night that was crawling by even slower than usually.

It was an another drunken night at the boarding house, alone, and exept for watching the news, there hadn't been anything that he would have wanted to do. He wished that Isobel were here. Even though all the shit she was, he'd liked her distracting him. Opposed to drunk sorority girls, she had feist. And she was an amazing fuck even as a human. And due to the wonderful gift of having her emotions shut off, he wouldn't have had to listen to random bullshit about emotions. And it wasn't any fun with compelling them. It always amused him how women wanted to jump his bones the second they saw him - and that was why Elena had intrigued her so much. She hadn't had the I-imagine-you-naked-look in her eyes. She'd been one of the four humans ever to intrigue him enough not to compel them at all. There was just this one little problem with Isobel. She was dead. Fucking Katherine. Fucking Katherine! She always found a way to turn all the eyes on her.

Drifting away in his bittersweet memories, he continued the little Ghosts of Girlfriends' Past ramblings in his mind, drowning scotch as fast as Charlie Sheen until the sun was back up. He glanced at the huge grandfather clock and figuring that if he could understand what time it was, he was sober enough to go on a drive - because as he found himself back in the twenty-first century and was making a 'top ten fucks of the century' list in his head, a thought wandered into his intoxicated mind. Being a supernatural creature, the alcohol would exit his body fast and drunkness wasn't amplified with vampires. He was bored out of his mind and couldn't concentrate on anything but Elena, so it was time to find her. Exept he had no idea where she was and she'd learned stealth from himself and the little pissfucker called Stefan. Witchy ex-best friend Bonnie was no use to him, but the little blonde vampire could've been. Plus, vampire sex was hot... and there was no way she could've turned down him, at least not when Damon wanted her. It took him time to find the information about Caroline's location from his head - but the little piece of information was there and he got on the road, deciding early that he'd compel anyone giving him a ticket. He had a goal and he was Damon. Nothing would intrude.

His old car with a huge wheel speeding by 60 mph, blaring rock songs and 7 in the morning made him happier than he'd been for weeks. His last thought before giving in to singing along at the top of his amplified vampire lungs was that he should've fucked Liz at a point. And added it to his to-do list when he'd return to the boarding house in the following decade.

Caroline was living in Atlanta now. It had escaped Damon's ears why she was living there - or honestly, he didn't give a fuck - but he liked Georgia and so his mood got even better as he crossed the border between North Carolina and Georgia. Caroline's address was so easy to obtain even with only knowing she lived in Atlanta that it was ridiculous. He opened the door without knocking - oh the stupidity. She was living alone in the penthouse suite. He walked in, supposing Caroline would hear her... well, right away. Nope. She walked to her bedroom, smirking as he pushed the door wide open. "Hello, Caroline," he said, glancing at the bed. "Hey, Matt... Lockwood... random guy from last night," he added, smirk growing wider, as he saw a bump under the blanket who had probably been eating her off just before Damon so rudely interrupted them.

Caroline's face turned from orgasmic to confused to shocked to pale to bright pink to red in a matter of seconds. _The Damon-effect_. She adjusted herself within the sheets. "Damon. What are _you_," she said in a snarky tone, "doing here?"

"Oh, I was just passing by and figured I'd stop by... see if you wanted a little night down by memory lane," Damon replied with a obvious hint to the crazy sex when they'd 'dated'.

"Well, there's room for all of us here, I suppose," Caroline said, smirking back. Damon looked at her, a little surprised. Since being turned, Caroline had evolved. Her face was full of confidence, her tone concious and her naked shoulders expressing attitude. She was... _sexy_. Especially with her soft, curly ash-blond sex hair framing her pale face and bringing out her mesmerizing baby blue eyes and her long slender arms streched out on the contrasting black covers that her fingers with dark black perfect nails were tapping impatiently on. And she smirked! What the fuck was that about?

Damon was more than amused. His satisfied expression quickly turned to extreme horror, though, when Stefan's head popped out slowly from the covers. If he hadn't been leaning on the doorframe, he would've probably fallen down of shock. He would've expected anyone, more likely even Katherine than his little brother. They pierced each others' eyes for something that felt like a very long time, before Damon spoke in a low voice. "The fuck did you do, tell me to kill Elena and go fuck the blondie right away? Are you outta your fucking mind?" he finished louder.

"I-" Stefan said, hurt and confused and embarrased, but Caroline cut in. _Shit!_ went through Damon's mind. She wasn't supposed to hear that - oopsy-daisy, Caroline was now a vampire. _Shit_.

"What?" she backed off from Stefan and looked at him fiercely. "You told Damon to kill - _Elena_? _My_Elena?"

"Caroline, no," Stefan tried, making calming gestures and moving closer to her, but Caroline backed even further, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't lie to the poor girl, Stefan," Damon snapped. "And when you, blondie, finish fucking everyone on the fucking East Coast, give me a call and..." he was shaking with anger as he lost his track and turned to Stefan, "and you and me can get back to your eternity of misery in a few decades... centuries..." That said, he stormed out on his vampire speed. He heard someone, probably Caroline, follow him, but Damon could outrun both the newborn and the 'vegetarian' if he wanted to.

Finally alone, he kicked the first thing he saw - a car - with his foot, letting out a frustrated yell. "And _I'm_the fucking bad brother? Fucking Barbie. Fucking Stefan." He was moving through the woods with an inhuman speed. Not really sure why he was so mad, he kept moving, angry thoughts rambling loudly in his head. Such losers, such wimps, such traitors, such morons. All of them: Stefan, Katherine, Elena. All of them. They could all fuck themselves. Oh, go kill Elena, Damon, I have all my emotions and I'm such a good guy and I'm gonna mourn by screwing Caroline, went a wimpy whiny voice of Stefan's in his mind. It took hours for him to calm himself down. He should've died when Tyler Lockwood bit him. He wouldn't have to deal with this. He wouldn't have to force down all the images of Katherine in his head all the time. He wouldn't have to love Elena. With that thought, he realised he was walking as he could hear stuff around him again. Vampires. Only they moved like that. Stefan? Caroline? He didn't want to deal with them, so he ran again, thoughts building up inside his head... again. He stopped as he heard something else.

Humans. Campers, probably.

And dead bodies.

Maybe it wasn't Caroline or Stefan after all. What a surprise, he thought bitterly. The moment he was against seeing anyone, human or vampire, he would meet some bloodthirsty vampires. Stefan and Damon were both quite different from the stereotypical real vampire - a stereotype would've been, maybe, Logan Fell. Or Isobel. Even they were different. Vampires usually despised humans and adored other vampires. They would spend months, years, even decades with others... as vampires lived forever, a decade was just one flash of their lives. They hunted together, slaughtered people together. They were very friendly with each other. Damon had met some he'd liked over the centuries, but nothing permanent. They were just there, mostly just as emotionless as he himself for a hundred and forty three years.

Suddenly, some woman's piercing scream awoke him from his thoughts. He glared at the sight. The woman's drained body was still falling when the dark-haired vampire bit the man next to the latest dead one. Damon's eyes found hers. He had lived through this scene here once before. "K-Katherine?" he cried.

"Better," the doppelgänger retorted, walking towards Damon. "_Me_."

* * *

><p>Tomato face yet again. How was it? Around in the middle I thought it was all just plain crap, but I liked writing the stuff after that. And the first scene.<p>

I was so happy for all the positive feedback though - story, even author alerts, favourites and even reviews! Thank you so so much and sorry I've been absent. Writer's block mixed with no computer/no connection.

And I lied earlier. If Stefan was with Caroline, they'd be my third favourite ship (after Damon/Elena and Damon/Katherine, that is). And I absolutely love Care after she turned. And I actually first thought I'd do Caroline/Katherine here, but it just kinda... came out like this. And as you can guess, the first scene was with Care. I honestly loved writing it and would've done it much better probably if I could've said who's the girl.

Was it terrible? Awful? You didn't like it? I really need some feedback, so if you read it, let me know in any way. Warning: I wrote this for four hours straight at night, it was rainy and windy and I was inspired and I am really tired. Hugs, love and all that shit!


End file.
